Nikki Wong
Nikki Wong is a fictional character in the animated Canadian sitcom 6teen, voiced by Stacey DePass. Personality Nikki can be sarcastic, and cynical. She is usually the most sensible among her friends, and is highly independent, which puts her at odds with the Khaki Barn's rules and regulations, as the store's philosophy states that individualism is overrated. However she gets depressed during Christmas as she says that her mom "will hate anything she gives her." Often, she will skip out on her duties at work and criticize others for their lack of personal style (most of the time to Caitlin). Due to corporate brainwashing, she briefly started acting like the Clones while declared Employee of the Month, but promptly reverted to her former self with the help of her friends in "Employee of the Month." She is also very smart as revealed in "J is For Genius". She gets a little annoyed at times by Caitlin seeing as they are opposites but still considers her as a best friend and is always there for her. She absolutely hates the Khaki Barn, and only goes to work willingly when she's upset. Her relationship with Jonesy is very romantic, but they lost it at one point. But, it takes off again and they go off on a date in "Silent Butt Deadly." Due to embarrassing circumstances, she lost contact with Jonesy for a little while, but with a little help from the gang, Jonesy abruptly made up with her. and she a bad girl Quotes *gets up and covers herself before realizing something. *"Wait a minute. Were you in the ceiling filming us?" Trivia *Nikki finds her parents embarrassing as they wear clothes from the 1970s. *Nikki wears a white tank-top with a collar cut and tie strings, dark gray cargo pants and a triangular amulet. *Nikki has caught affection from many boys, such as Jonesy, Stone, and Darth. *She enjoys listening to metal music, is a fan of a band called the Mighty Weasels, and secretly loves DawgToy, a popular boy band. *Nikki is the shortest of the friends. *Nikki is a Pisces, according to the episode "Idol Time At The Mall." *She is Chinese descent. *Nikki loves the smell of newborn babies, as shown in "Labour Day". *She is the only female in the group who has been fired, and also the only female who hasn't worked at the Big Squeeze as of yet. *Her Total Drama ''counterpart is Gwen. *Didn't take a liking to Caitlin at first in "The Big Sickie" but later on in the episode, accepted her as a friend. *Nikki has known everybody in the group (excluding Caitlin) since kindergarten. *Nikki was seen crying in "Snow Job", though she refused to admit it, pointing out that something got into her eye. *Her ''Stoked counterpart is Fin McCloud. *Nikki sports a nose ring, a ring on her left eyebrow and four piercings on both of her ears. *Nikki and Wyatt have been shown to enjoy debating each other's preferred musical tastes. **She once used this to coerce Wyatt into climbing down a ladder that Jude had convinced him to climb, despite his fear of heights. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters